beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Sagittario C145S
Flame Sagittario C145S is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is owned by Kenta Yumiya. It evolves into Flash Sagittario 230WD , while its previous form is Sagittario 145S (manga only). Face Bolt: Sagittario I T he Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the Zodiac, which is a creature with the torso of a human and the waist of a horse. It has the letters SGTO printed on the facebolt, abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow with an arrow. Energy Ring: Sagittario I *'Weight:' 2.8 grams The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. It's weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (Beat Lynx), C145 and 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality , but it is recommended not to use this metal wheel with the track C145 because flame is a thin metal wheel that will expose C145 to low attackers . Flame is a top tier wheel for stamina. The spikes on the Flame wheel can allow Flame Sagittario, and other Beyblades with the flame fusion wheel can push themselves away from the other Beyblade. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Claw 145 *'Weight:' 3.2 grams A unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point straight out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the Bey with good Defense. Because of the Flame Fusion Wheel's shape, a low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the Bey lose its Balance. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Spike (Sharp) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES, BS or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions *'Flame Sagittario C145ES' - Used against Poison Serpent in his battle. *'Dark Sagittario WD145SD' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasus (Blue) *'Flame Sagittario C145S' - Sagittario Flame Claw 2-Pack (Painted parts Red, Transparent Orange Track) *'Inferno Sagittario 145S' - Hasbro Legend Bey *'Flash Sagittario 230WD - '''Evolved Form *Sagittario 145S - The Beyblade in the Pre-HWS system. Special Moves *Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. *Flame Claw: Kenta's first finishing move. When using this move, Sagittario attacks with its C145 track while it´s on fire. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7 (anime) and has been using this ever since. *Diving Claw: Kenta's second finishing move. He first used this in Episode 126 (anime). Gallery Sagittario_Anime.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the anime. FlameSagittario_MANGA.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S in the manga. MFB_Archer.png|Flame Sagittario's beast, Sagittarius. Imagew.jpg|Limited Edition Sagittario recoloredfs.jpeg|Recolor. Flame Sagittario VS Cyber Pegasis.PNG|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Cyber Pegasus 100HF Flame Sagittario VS Unknown Bey.jpg|Flame Sagittario C145S vs. Dark Leone 145S Fjdsfjsa.PNG|Flame Sagittario saving Rock Aries from Dark Wolf. Movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. 14668-316.jpg 14669-315.jpg 14672-312.jpg 14676-308.jpg 17146-263.jpg 17148-261.jpg 17397-14.jpg 15561-446.jpg 22437-378.jpg 22439-376.jpg 22444-371.jpg|Flame Sagittario v.s Poison Serpent. 22450-365.jpg 22464-351.jpg|Flame Sagittario Being attacked 22518-297.jpg 22531-284.jpg|with ES performance tip 22574-241.jpg 22581-234.jpg 22601-214.jpg 22610-205.jpg 22612-203.jpg 22618-197.jpg 22620-195.jpg 22628-187.jpg 22639-176.jpg 22644-171.jpg|Poison Serpent attacking Sagittario. 22645-170.jpg|A damaged Flame Sagittario. 22668-147.jpg ghnhnfhb.jpg 26005-338.jpg 17114-295.jpg 14708-276.jpg|Flame Sagittario spinning gfr.JPG|Another Picture of Flame Sagittario in the Anime Flame Saggitario.jpg|Flame Saggitario 1sagitarrioadf.png|Multiple views of Flame Sagittario Image.jpeg|Flame Sagittario Battle Pack With Launcher Grip bb35.jpg|Beyblade Stats Sagiitario.JPG Sagiitario 2.JPG Sagiitario vs Aries.JPG Metal_Fight_Beyblad_Opening_20_by_Juri_san.jpg 134 8.jpg 134 7.jpg 134 5.jpg 1002443533756.jpg 1789.jpg Kenta03.jpg Vs01.jpg|Big Bang Pegasis vs Flame Sagittario Bey01.jpg Bey02.jpg Episode07.47.jpg d.jpg|Tip|link=www.clubpenguin.com 134 5.jpg|Flame Saggitario VS L-Drago Destroy F:S 134 7.jpg Flame Sagittario.jpg|Flame Sagittario vs. Unknown Beyblade Flash Sagittario episode.png|evolution of flame sagittario flash sagittario 22612-203.jpg imagesCA1JFGII.jpg|It's Owner: Kenta Yumiya Trivia *When Flame Sagittario spins in the anime, the claws are not pointed outwards unless Kenta commands Saggittario to do so. In real life, this doesn't happen due to the centrifugal force. *Flame Sagittario is the first and only Beyblade in the anime to use a Metal Face Bolt. *This Beyblade had the greatest height change in its evolution. *Both the Flame Wheel Beys in ''Metal Fusion "Flame Sagittario C145S" and Flame Libra T125ES have a few things in common, they both contain a yellow Facebolt, Spin Track and Preformance Tip, both their Clear Wheels/Energy Rings weigh 2.8 grams, and they are both Stamina Types. *Shinobi Griff shares the same spin track and tip for Sagittario. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Right Spin Beyblade